Devices for holding a source of light, e.g., a LED light engine or a LED light module, are known in the art. By way of example, prior art FIGS. 1A and 2 illustrate a luminaire assembly which includes a light source holding component (shown in FIG. 1B) having wire ports that are formed in a projection where the projection extends outwardly from the light source holding component of the device in a radial direction beyond the diameter of the device, i.e., the projection is outside of an overall general diameter of the light source holding component. As will be appreciated, light source holding components constructed in this manner suffer, among various disadvantages, the disadvantages of: 1) having a relatively large geometry as a result of failing to provide wire ports that are located within a general overall diameter of the light source holding component; and 2) failing to allow for wires to be fed directly to a junction box from the wire ports without the use of further wire carrying conduit.